


3600 seconds

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 31daysotp, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 15, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jared and Jensen get an hour's respite from shooting because of the rain.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	3600 seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [3600 секунд](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461376) by [M_Vish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish), [WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020)



> I'm challenging myself to a 31 day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

Vancouver has a lot of rain – there’s no two ways about it. Shooting constantly gets interrupted for the sporadic shower throughout the day at any time of the day. They have personalized umbrellas at this point that are huge and that they use sometimes if they’re not in their trailers. 

The great thing is that most of the time, the rain is as if the clouds sneezed – quick and over soon. Unfortunately, sometimes it’s like the clouds have a bad cold. That seems to be happening now and the director is tired of waiting, it having been 30 minutes already. He calls for everyone to take an hour break and they’ll reconvene. 

Jared doesn’t even hesitate, grabbing Jensen’s hand and his umbrella and hauling both of them under it. They walk quickly to Jared’s trailer, pressed close together. Jensen’s cold hand, the one Jared doesn’t have in a vice-like grip, comes up under Jared’s flannel t-shirt. Jared flinches a little bit doesn’t stop his pace.

“What’s the rush, Jay?” Jensen asks and Jared can almost hear the smugness in his tone. 

“Oh you know,” Jared tells him, wishing their trailers weren’t so far away. They’re still getting wet, because two grown-ass men can’t fit under an umbrella barely big enough for Jared – no matter how big it is. 

They’ve had zero time this season to reconnect and just be alone together – Jared honestly would be happy with an hour-long cuddle session. He’s hoping for more, but just snuggling close to Jensen also sounds heavenly.

What with the kids, the media, the season ending, the booming business, the nearing holidays, Jensen recording, and other little things that keep popping up, it’s like Jared doesn’t even see Jensen if he’s not in Dean-mode. Just an hour – an hour to hang out, drop all barriers (pun completely intended), and put some love and care into _them_. 

They finally get inside and Jared leaves the umbrella on the laminate at the entry of his trailer, pushing Jensen further inside towards the tiny bed, and then tossing him onto it, instantly covering Jensen’s body with his own. Jensen is laughing at him, but isn’t pulling away, even though it can’t be comfortable with the damp fabric of their clothes and cold skin. Just the one kiss gives Jared a sort of manic energy and he feels some of the tension ebb away, filling his bones with relief.

He’s going to make those 3600 seconds count.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: under an umbrella


End file.
